P'Jix 4
by Trivher
Summary: Nurse Chapel suddenly gets extremly sick and it's discovered to do something with her Spock's kidnapping nearly three weeks prior on P'Jix 4.


Disclaimer: I don't own the rights. Simple as that.

The room was swimming as she felt her self sway back and forth like a child on swing set after too long. Inside her chest she feels her heart pounding trying to calm itself. Looking up with hazed eyes she sees the doctor standing over one of the work tables, pouring blue liquid from one test tube to another, focused on the task too much to notice her. She opens her mouth to speak and call out for help, but all words have failed as she feels herself lose control and fall hard onto the ground, her hand knocking over a set up of instruments of a treatment earlier that day.

"Christine!" McCoy yells in annoyance after hearing the sound, the crash caused him to spill a few drops of the medicine and it all was needed. Than he sees her surrounded by the instruments, eyes closes, unmoving and from the distance looked to be swallow and uneven breathing. At this he drops the tube the liquid dropping and racing over the table, he could get more when needed.

He falls to his knees, quickly examining her trying to excess the situation, pulls out the medical scanner racing it above her body. The results told him she was dying. But from what!? Just as he's reaching for the combadge to request help from Doctor M'Benga, another nurse anyone he hears the doors open. McCoy snaps his head up at the same moment she begins to shake violently with a seizure to see Spock walking into the door, his attention to a notepad in his hands.

"Spock help me!" With the same annoyance that McCoy felt after the falling of the table, Spock is too annoyed at the interruption from the paper, and like the doctor that reaction faded on the seeing the scene before him. Without being told or given any instruction Spock clears the distance between himself and them, leans down and scoops the nurse into his arms as if she were nothing but a doll to his strength and carries her to the nearest bed.

"What happened?" Spock inquire as he tries to hold her still from hurting herself from the seizure, amazed at the strength she too seemed to hold.

"No clue!" the doctor tells him as he takes a moment to pick up a hypospray that's tucked away in the corner drawer the medicine required was already waiting. Violently and harsher than normal he stabs into her arm just under the elbow she instantly goes limp in the Vulcan's arms. Her breathing and heartbeat calming to near normal. Spock just remains where he is almost afraid to move her, though the ever present logical part of him knew his movement of her won't ruin the effect of the hypo administered. He does finally step aside as the doctor continues more through tests over his most loyal nurse and friend.

"What the hell?" he mutters staring at the reader and the information given to him. Turning he stares at Spock who during this few moments had walked to the comm to inform the captain of the situation, in which he had replied he'd be right there.

"What is it doctor?" Spock asks as McCoy continued to stare.

"Something I knew is impossible... it just doesn't make any logical sense!"

"What doesn't make any logical sense?" The Captain asks as he steps into the room, looking towards Nurse Chapel fear and worry in his eyes, but he had to hide them best as possible.

"Spock while you and nurse Chapel were on P'Jix 4 were there any other vulcans besides yourself?"

"No doctor not that I recall, but there are periods of time in which I cannot account for this it might be possible though I doubt it."

"As do I." with those words McCoy sighs.

"Bones what's going on?" Kirk asks feeling helpless as he swallows down anger at the mention of P'Jix 4 because he knew his first officer would cover up and bury any bitter taste stirred by the name of that planet. Where Nurse Chapel, Spock and three tacitical officers went after a distress call was answered. Where minutes after beaming down Smith, McFarland, and Garrison were killed and the remaining two held hostage. It took four days before they were found, both bruised, mentally worn and unaware of what occurred for a majority of their time. That was twenty days ago now.

"I think I might be able to venture a fair guess as to something that happened there."

"And what's that?" Spock asks, a part of him felt it was illogical to talk about what happened on the planet, everyone involved with kidnapping and death of the three were themselves killed. There was no one left to seek answers and reasons from. Still the human part quietly demand to know why.

"Nurse Chapel is pregnant and judging by the increased cooper levels in her system indicates the father is Vulcan."

"My god." The captain mutters glancing from Spock who was fighting not to show emotion; of what kind was unknown; and the lady still asleep on the bed a few feet behind them.

"Spock who both know without being correctly prepared it's potionially deadly for both the mother and child, we have seen it already. The hypo won't last long and surely there will be more and stronger attempts of her body to rid the foreign particles. I hate to ask you this, just I'd hate to ask anyone, but if you wish I could give her some Lixamum. She'd never know." Kirk stands leaning on the desk, his hand landing in the spilled liquid at the rush of the situation presented to them. Lixamum would kill the fetus immedially, and act similar to a miscarriage which would save Christine's life and possibly in the long term view Spock's as well.

"No. Do what you can for her and the child."

"But Spock, I could safe her!"

"She's not dead yet! Yes it's difficult but not impossible. I trust you." McCoy nods his head ignoring the human burst of emotions he steps towards Christine to recheck her vitals.

"Spock I don't understand."

"Jim if you were in my place what would you do?"

"I don't know, I don't know."

"Than don't judge me for my decision. I think it's illogical to willing kill something, when they both could suvirve."

"It'll be a difficult fight Spock."

"She's always been a fighter." He steps back towards her gently brushing aside her fallen bangs, he hopes his shaking fingers were only noticed by him. If they did notice they remained quiet and without a word stepped out of the room to the lab to allow the two of them alone. Her to rest and for him to squash away his emotions in private.


End file.
